Saelyn
thumb|center|700px =Zitate= "Die höchste Ebene des Kampfes ist es, nicht zu kämpfen." "Alles zur rechten Zeit, wenn sich das diffuse Gefüge von Zeit und Raum zu einem klaren Bild zusammenbaut und vorerst absurde und amorphe Eindrücke sich auflösen." "Begegnen wir der Zukunft und dem Kommenden nicht mit Angst, sondern mit Hoffnung, wird der letzte schwach funkelnde Stern die bereits Erloschenen wieder anstecken und erleuchten, um uns den Weg in eine neue glorreiche Geschichte zu leiten." "Ich werde nicht brechen, mich nicht untergeben und meine Heimat niemals vergessen!" "Enttäuscht ihr mich, enttäuscht ihr das Königreich als Ganzes, Meister Sonnenglanz und vergesst ihr, wer euch eure Existenz ermöglichte, vergesst ihr sogleich eure komplette Existenz!" "Ist es nicht immer so? Schließt sich eine Tür, geht zugleich der nächste Eingang auf. So etwas wie leerlauf gibt es nicht. Man muss die Zeichen der Zeit nur erkennen und sie richtig deuten." "Glück existiert für mich per se nicht. Zeit und Ereignisse sind eine Reihe von aneinandergelegten Momenten, die wohl oder übel, ihren Lauf nehmen, ob man es will oder nicht. Man kann sie nur hinauszögern, aber niemals umgehen." "Angst ist ein Faktor, der Schwäche symbolisiert. Ängstliche Personen sind zu dem Thema Magie also schwach, sind sie schwach sollten jene ohnehin die Finger von der Magie lassen, um kein Unheil zu vollbringen." "Familie, Plicht, Ehre." "Es scheint, als ob viele unser noblen Volksgefährten wohl leider nicht überlebt hatten und man die Falschen - Untauglichen - gerettet hatte." "Sicher kann man sich nie sein. Womöglich ist hier alles nur ein Traum. Ein Hauch aus Luft und Asche. Womöglich liegt ihr bewusstlos in einem Waldgebiet in Quel'Thalas und um euch wütet die Geißel. Oder womöglich brennt Quel'Thori gerade durch die Orcs. Niemand kann wissen, was nun die Realtität ist und was nicht." "Oft ist es genau dieses blinde Vertrauen, welches man in jemanden hat, welches einen verwundbar macht. Ein Vertrauen, welches andere Möglichkeiten gibt, Dinge zu erleben und zu erschaffen. Ein Vertrauen, welches als Selbstverständlichkeit definiert wird und meist nicht auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen beruht." "Ich fand so große Schönheit in der Dunkelheit und zugleich auch so desaströsen Horror im Licht." "Nicht alle Wunden heilen und nicht alle Narben sind sichtbar." "Ich setze mich mit Personen auseinander, die mich beeindrucken und die sich für mich als würdig erweisen. Alles andere ist für mich reine Belastung, wofür ich in meiner Position und in meinem Leben keinerlei Platz empfinde." "Verbietet man mir den Mund und den Willen, verbiete ich die Gabe des Lebens." "Muss man das (der Zeit nachhelfen), oder plant die Zeit diese Eingriffe bereits ein sodas jene für uns Sterbliche möglicherweise so wirken, als griffen wir ein? Oder will die Zeit uns damit nur verwirren? Uns eine Bedeutung geben?" "Und genau darum geht es... Man kann große Dinge nicht verhindern, denn sie passieren... Entweder in der nahen oder geplanten Zukunft oder durch die Umwege verspätet... Aber dennoch,... sie passieren... Die Ursache der Vision ist daher nicht, sie zu verhindern... nein... Der wahre Grund dafür ist, bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt das Bestmögliche für sich und die Welt getan zu haben, um jenen Moment hinaus zu zögern... Ihn zu umgehen... um... zu leben..." "Es ist gleichzeitig eine Last und eine Bürde neben dem Wissen, zu sehen wann es aus ist. Daher die Frage, will man mit dem Gedanken leben, zu wissen, wann exakt es vorbei ist? Oder soll man sein Leben leben, mit dem Gedanken, dass es bereits in der nächsten Sekunde, Minute, dem nächsten Morgengrauen oder dem nächsten Jahr vorbei ist...? Leben um des Lebens Willens... Leben, um zu leben." "Ich sehe dunkle und düstere Wolken aufkommen... Und sie stimmen mich traurig, doch andererseits kann ich auch den klaren Himmel mit vereinzelnen Sonnenstahlen, die durch die schwarzen Wolken blitzen, dahinter erkennen." "Menschen sind wie dumme Fliegen. Sie kreisen um Kadaver, nicht erkennend, dass sich durch etwas Anstrengung frisches Obst oder Fleisch für sie offenbaren würde. Lasst sie um fauligen Kadaver kreisen und sie schaufeln sich, durch Tatenlosigkeit, ihr eigenes fauliges Grab. Und dann... Dann werde ich da sein und die toten Körper aufsammeln und in deren Verlust baden und die Welt so formen, wie ich sie brauche." "Emotionen, Gefühle und Bedürfnisse sind es, die uns schwach machen. Manchmal muss man jene versperren und einfach handeln, ohne auf jene zu achten." "Versuche es, arbeite daran und dann,... wenn es scheitert, komm zu mir und ich sage dir, dass ich stets Recht hatte." ''- Großmagistrix, Saelyn Frostschimmer, Diplomatin aus Quel'Thori'' =Erscheinungsbild= *wirkt noch relativ jung *ein Großteil der Hochelfen würde Saelyn als "durchaus attraktiv" einstufen *ihre Haut ist relativ hell, jedoch nicht blass *ihr Haar ist hüftlang und hellblond *stets ist sie geschminkt, dennoch aber nur leicht und ihr Make-Up wirkt nicht unnatürlich *wird stets in angemessener Kleidung aus eleganten Stoffen gesehen (meist in Rot/Gold-, oder in Blau-Tönen) *trägt stets die Brosche der Quel'dorei auf Brusthöhe =Verhalten / Charakterzüge= Saelyn ist hauptsächlich der ihrige Wohlstand und deren Ansehen, sowie der Erhalt derer die sie mögen wichtig. Ferner auch Erhalt und Gleichgewicht für eine Sache, wenn sie einmal Verantwortung übernommen haben. Ebenso hat sie ein äußerst ausgeprägtes Bedürfnis, mit anderen ihres Volkes sowie anderen Völkern gut auszukommen, ist sie jedoch als Dozentin und Großmagistrix unterwegs, könnte man Saelyn an ihren ruhigen und entspannten Wesenszügen wohl kaum wiedererkennen. Auch könnte bekannt sein, dass mit ihr in ernsten Situationen nicht zu scherzen ist, da sie hierbei keinen Spaß versteht. Sich selbst beschreibt Saelyn selbst als pflichtbewusst und verantwortungsvoll, obwohl sie oft im Zwiespalt zwischen ihrer Position und der eigenen Freiheit ist, was durchaus mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun hat. Meist überspielt sie dies aber und zeigt nur die Großmagistrix nach aussen hin, doch sehnt sie sich nach einem Gleichgewicht zwischen Ansehen und Freiheit. Gleiches kann man auch erkennen, wenn man mit Saelyn ins Gespräch kommt: Kaum zeigt sie Seiten aus der Vergangenheit und erzählt von den Zeiten damals in Silbermond. Gegenüber Kindern ist sie reservierter und zurückhaltend und gegenüber Älteren respektvoll im Umgang sowie in der Tonart. Oft fragt sie sich auch, ob andere ihr Leben für sie geben würde und ebenso umgekehrt. Meist findet sie sich in der Entscheidung wieder, dass sie für jene, denen sie vertraut, ihr letztes Hemd geben würde. Alle Anderen würde sie aber fallen lassen und das lässt sie auch oft spüren, wenn man nicht nach ihrer Pfeife tanzt. =Fähigkeiten= *Verzauberung *Kräuterkunde *Grundlegende Alchemie *Präsentationsfähigkeiten *Rhetorik & Sprachgebrauch *Diplomatie & Verhandlungskompetenz *städteplanerisches Wissen *historisches Wissen =Schulen der Magie= *Schule der Dimensionsmagie (Meisterlich) *Schule der Illusion (Meisterlich) *Schule der Verzauberung (Meisterlich) *Schule der Weissagung (Meisterlich) *Schule der Hervorrufung (Gut- in Ausbildung) * & Grundlagenzauber thumb|center|400px =Anerkennungen/besondere Leistungen= *Einsatz für die Heimat im 1. Krieg *Einsatz für die Heimat im 2. Krieg *Einsatz für die Heimat im 3. Krieg *Forschungen mit dem Orden der Kirin Tor im Projekt zum Austausch magischen Wissens *Sprecherin des ehem. provisorischen "Rats von Silbermond" in Dalaran *Diplomatietätigkeit zwischen Allianz & Quel'dorei *kennt Lady Jaina Prachtmeer persönlich *verhandelte mit dem Menschenkönig Varian Wrynn um eine neue Heimat (Quel'Thori) *wurde zur Großmagistrix aus dem neuen Königreich Quel'Thori ernannt *wurde Königssprecherin in Königreich Quel'Thori *verankerte einen Orden des Lichts (Orden der Phönixschwinge) in Königreich Quel'Thori's Gesetzesbuch *widersetzte sich den Verordnungen und rettete Verletzte und Flüchtlinge aus Seenhain vor den Orcs, bevor diese abgeschlachtet wurden. *Einsatz für die Heimat im Kampf um das Rotkammgebirge =Volkseinstellung= Grundlegend besitzt Saelyn eine gewisse Einstellung gegenüber anderen Völkern und, oder Fraktionen welche überwiegend von Vorurteilen aber auch von klassischem Rassismus geprägt wurde. Wohlwollend: Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Hochelfw.gif Quel'Dorei: Saelyn zollt ihren Vorfahren und ihrem Volk den größten Respekt. Datei:Zwergm.gifDatei:Zwergw.gif Bronzebärte: Die Defensivanalagen der Zwerge und der WIlle zum Wiederaufbau der neuen Heimat stimmten Saelyn wohlwollend dem Volk. Datei:Gnomm.gifDatei:Gnomw.gif Gnome: Deren technologische Erfindungen werden Quel'Thori einst viel nützen. Auch der Wille der Gnome am Wiederaufbau der Hochelfenheimat stimmte sie wohlwollend. Datei:Menschm.gifDatei:Menschw.gif Menschen: Ohne die Menschen, vorallem jene aus Sturmwind, gäbe es die Quel'Dorei in diesem Ausmaß wohl kaum. Saelyn zollt den sturmwindschen Menschen höchsten Respekt und Wohlwollen. Neutral: Datei:Untotm.gifDatei:Untotw.gif Verlassene: Saelyn konnte das Leid und den Schmerz durch den Verlust, resultierend aus dem Angriff der Geißel, mit eigenen Augen miterleben. Viele ihrer Freunde sind in den Reihen der Weltenwanderer gefallen und trachten nun eine Existenz als Verlassener. Einerseits verspürt sie Dank und Sehnsucht gegenüber den Gefallenen und vorallem Freunden, andererseits ist sie dem Volk skeptisch eingestellt; ganz traut sie ihnen nicht. Skeptisch: Datei:Taurem.gifDatei:Taurew.gif Shu'halo Feindselig: Datei:Nachtelfm.gifDatei:Nachtelfw.gif Kaldorei: Die Vergangenheit bedingt genau jene Verachtung, die sie den Kal'dorei entgegenbringt. Hasserfüllt: Datei:Trollm.gifDatei:Trollw.gif Dunkelspeertrolle: Sämtliche Stämme der Trolle würde Saelyn ohne einen Augenschlag am liebsten Auslöschen. Seit jeher brachten sie ihrem Volk nur Kummer, Leid und Sorgen Datei:Waldtrollm.gifDatei:Waldtrollw.gif Amanitrolle: Sämtliche Stämme der Trolle würde Saelyn ohne einen Augenschlag am liebsten Auslöschen. Seit jeher brachten sie ihrem Volk nur Kummer, Leid und Sorgen Datei:Orcm.gifDatei:Orcw.gif Orcs: Den Orcs steht Saelyn hasserfüllt entgegen, was die gemeinsame Geschichte nur unterstreicht. =Fraktionsansichten= Wohlwollend: Datei:Magier.gif18px Orden der Kirin Tor: Die Vergangenheit hatte ohnehin schon gute Pläne für die Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Orden und den Magistern. Jüngste Ereignisse - Angriff der Geißel - verstärkten dieses Vertrauen in die Kirin Tor enorm. Freundlich: Datei:krieger.gifDatei:Jaeger.gifDatei:Schurke.gif Armee von Quel'Thori Datei:Paladin.gifDatei:Priester.gif Orden der Phönixschwinge Datei:Schurke.gif Talas Bruderschaft =Soziales Umfeld= Familie thumb|center|650px|Stammbaum von Saelyn Direkte Familie: *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magistrix, Loryanna Frostschimmer, geb. Frostblatt (Mutter) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magister, Myrios Frostschimmer (Vater) *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png (†?) Arkanistin, Mayra Frostschimmer (Schwester) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png (†?) Athyion Frostschimmer (Bruder) *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png (†?) Loryanna Frostschimmer (Tochter) Indirekte Familie väterliche Seite: *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magistrix, Maryial Frostschimmer geb. Beerenglanz (Ur-Großmutter) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magister, Al'thos Frostschimmer (Ur-Großvater) *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magistrix, Sarya Frostschimmer geb. Silberstein (Großmutter) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magister, Doyan Frostschimmer (Großvater) *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png (†?) Magister Kaython Frostschimmer (Onkel) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Kryona Frostschimmer, geb. Eibenwald (Frau des Onkels) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png (†?) Magister, Sanlos Frostschimmer (Cousin) Indirekte Familie mütterliche Seite: *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Mayranne Frostblatt, geb. Glutherz (Großmutter) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Magister, Ma'thros Frostblatt (Großvater) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Myrion Frostblatt (Onkel) *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Sandorya Frostblatt, ge. Kaltfeder (Frau des Onkels) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png (†?) Lathos Frostblatt (Cousin) *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Mysiann Frostblatt, geb. Klangsilber (Frau des Cousins) *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Hae'thion Frostblatt (Neffe) Beruflich *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Magier.gif18px Erzmagier, Thranduil Da'lanthori *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Schurke.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png Waldläufergeneral, Evrec Falkenritt *Datei:Hochelfw.gifDatei:Schurke.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png Hauptmann, Isnel Weltenzauber *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Schurke.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png † Waldläufer, Salafis Flammenbrunst *Datei:Hochelfm.gif Datei:Paladin.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png Meister, Ael'Thruil Sonngenlanz *Datei:Hochelfm.gifDatei:Magier.gifDatei:silbermondwappen.png Zauberbrecher, Sakruno Rachzorn Privat *Datei:Menschm.gifDatei:Schurke.gif Taradin Drankin *Datei:Zwergw.gifDatei:Krieger.gif Odelia Treuschild =musikalische Musik passend zum Charakter= *Marcus Warner - Fallen Hero https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O40HIB7pIqQ - passend zur Situation, als Saelyn ihre Eltern durch die Geißel verloren hatte *Dylan Neuschweider - Glimmer of Hope (1. Teil des Videos) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h0huQR7CrJU - als sich Saelyn im Krieg gegen die Geißel nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern, erhebte und weinend vor Zorn und Trauer in den Kampf zieht *Slow Motion & Giant Apes - Blooming Star (Epic Powerful Choral Uplifting) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPlz3QPXOKo - die Stimmung, die Saelyn teilt, wenn sie jeden Tag erneut aufwacht und den Tag beginnt *Andrew Haym & Morten Malvik - Guinevere's Song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P_4EkY_UEg - beschreibt das Gefühl, welches Saelyn verspürt, wenn sie durch Silbermond spazierte *Dark Signal - Build You Back https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlqxo9JIuuM - genau jene Gedanken hat Saelyn, wenn sie an die Person denkt, die sie in Silbermond zurückgelassen hat *Hell Shall Perish - Efisio Cross https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWPU-vcBp_0 - als Saelyn die Vertrauensprüfung durchführte und bitter enttäuscht wurde *Dragon's Wrath - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uvqbpkowLA - passend zum Kapitel "Saelyn#Chaos" =Lebensgeschichte= thumb|282px Freude & Trauer Saelyn hatte das Privileg, in Silbermond als Tochter zweier Magister aufzuwachsen; daher wurde sie bereits in der Kindheit gefördert und musste sich stets weiterbilden. Manch Verwandte munkelten, dass das Kind wohl keine richtige Kindheit hatte, aber Saelyn konnte nichts anderes, als sich zu verbessern und an sich zu arbeiten. So erfolgte auf Kurz oder Lang auch eine Aufnahme im Kreis der Magister, wo sie die Karriereleiter Schritt für Schritt nach oben kletterte. Mit Abschluss der Ausbildung zur Magistrix scheinte sich ihr steter Drang besser zu werden zu legen, da ihre Eltern nun sehen konnten, was ihre Tochter alles erreicht hatte. Doch lange galt dieses Glücksgefühl nicht, da beide Elternteile beim Schutz des Sonnenbrunnens vor der Geißel, ihr Leben für den Schutz der Tochter gaben und sie vor schweren Verletzungen beschützt hatten. Von ihrer Vergangenheit und all dem, was passiert ist, spricht Saelyn kaum; sie verschließt sich und nur ausgewählte Personen wissen über ihre Lebensgeschichte Bescheid. Nun vertritt Saelyn ihr Volk weiterhin als Botschafterin und wurde sogar zu König Varian Wrynn - den Menschenkönig aus Sturmwind - geschickt, um nach Hilfe zu bitten. Ebenso genießt sie hohes Ansehen, da sie eine der wenigen Überlebenden der Magister und ihres Volkes ist. In Entscheidungen, die das Volk betreffen, wird die ihrige Stimme mehr gewichtet und respektiert bzw. also wichtig angesehen. Hoffnung & Zorn Nach der Verhandlung mit König Wrynn kam Saelyn mit positiver Nachricht wieder zurück in das Flüchtlingslager in Dalaran. Dort überbrachte sie die Nachricht, dass ihr Volk ein neues Heim zugesprochen bekam. Zwar klein und in den hohen Wipfeln des Rotkammgebirges, aber dennoch ihr Land. Zwar hatten sie einige Bedingungen von den Menschen genannt bekommen, aber das gingen sie ein. Und so hatte Saelyn wieder Hoffnung, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie erfuhr, dass ihr König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer - letzter Überlebender der Dynastie an seinen Wunden des Kriegs erlegen ist. So schnell auch das positive Gefühl zur neuen Heimat kam, verebbte jenes durch den Verlust des eigenen Königs, welchen sie ziemlich gern hatte und hoch aufsah. Aber man verlangte von ihr Ausdauer und Stärke als eine der wenigen hohen überlebenden Magister der Heimat. Saelyn musste einen provisorischen neuen Rat zusammen berufen und sich alsbald Gedanken über die Zukunft des Volkes machen, zugleich die neue Heimat aufbauen und sich um das Begräbnis und die Beisetzung des Königs kümmern: quasi eine Aufgabe, die sie alleine nie bewältigen hätte können. Doch auch dies schaffte sie und wurde somit zur Großmagistrix unds zugleich Königssprecherin vom Königreich Quel'Thori ernannt. Man konnte ihr sogar ansehen, dass sie ihre Aufgabe mit Passion und Gefühl tat. Ihr persönlicher Höhepunkt war das Tragen der Krone von Quel'Thori bis zur Krönung von Königin Frostschwinge. Was man aber nach aussen hin nicht sehen kann ist der gewaltige Zorn und die enorme Verzweiflung sowie Trauer, die Saelyn verspürt, wenn sie an die Gefallenen der Heimat (vorallem ihre Familie) denkt, denn was in der Heimat zurückgeblieben ist, wird sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen können, geschweigedenn in den Armen halten dürfen. Verantwortung Langsam kehrte Ruhe in Quel'Thori ein und nach der Krönung von Königin Lyara Forstschwinge sowie dem Beitrtitt zur Allianz durch das Königreich Vyndborg kamen neue Aufgaben auf Saelyn zu. Sie wurde als Großmagistrix in den Norden geschickt, um die Ressourcen des magischen Wissens zu prüfen, welche als Gegenleistung versprochen wurden. Jenes tat sie auch und so kam es, dass sie sich in ein Schiff der Allianz gen kalten Norden begab. DIe Fahrt war wohl alles andere als atemberaubend für sie und wohl wurde ihr auch wieder bewusst, warum sie die Schule der Dimensionsmagie gewählt hatte, doch was sie durchaus faszinierte, waren die ersten Eisberge, welche vom Schiff passiert wurden und das Knacken der Eisflächen, die durchbrochen wurden, als sie kurz vor dem Hafen im Norden anlegten. Nach einigen Formalitäten, war es ihr gestattet, sich im Magierturm einzufinden und die dortigen Schriftstücke zu analysieren und nach Relevanz zu sortieren; was man ihr aber ansehen konnte, war die Passion, die sie versprühte, als sie durch neues Wissen an Magie stöberte. Ebenso wurden ihr Funde aus alten Zeiten gezeigt, welche Großmagus Hrafn entschlüsseln wolle. Eine der Schrifttafeln hatte etwas besonderes an sich, denn man konnte ähnliche Symbole aus dem Thalassischen erkennen. Jene sollten für der Sprache nicht mächtigen Personen wohl kaum möglich sein, doch abermals war Saelyn froh, die Schule der Weissagung zu beherrschen und so machte sie sich Schritt für Schritt an die Arbeit, die Tafel - vorerst nur für sich und ohne öffentlichen Erfolg - zu entschlüsseln. Nebst der Entschlüsselung war ihre Aufgabe auch noch, das Land nach Leylinien und -knoten zu untersuchen, um ein Portal nach Quel'Thori zu erschaffen, um die Reise gen Norden einfacher zu machen und trotz all der Arbeit vermochte sie ein Lächeln zu spüren, während sie vor sich dahin blätterte und analysierte; ein Lächeln, welches sie schon vor langer Zeit nicht mehr spüren konnte, was dies wohl bedeuten mag? Hochmut Zurück in Quel'Thori hatte sie nun Zeit, sich den Plänen des Königreichs zu widmen. Wichtige Themen waren ihr auferlegt worden, was dazu führte, dass sie wohl kaum Zeit für ihr Privatleben mehr hatte. Es hieß nur: Arbeit, Arbeit und kaum Erholung und Ausgleich. Stetig aber doch stumpfte Saelyn emotional ab und distanzierte sich wohl von ihren Bekannten, verkrümelte sich in ihren Schriftrollen und arbeitete vor sich hin, denn es gab wichtigeres als ihr Leben als Einzelperson - das Leben eines ganzen Königreichs galt es zu sichern. Und wenn sie Freizeit hatte, widmete sie sich der Musik der Harfe; Wohl spielte sie stets das gleiche Lied, immer und immer wieder. Machte sie sich aber doch auf und mischte sich unter die Menge war stets ein Gesicht vorhanden: Taradin Drankin. Egal wo sie hinging, jener Mensch war stets bei ihr und um sie. Einerseits genoss sie es, aber andererseits fühlte sie sich durchaus bedrängt durch seine Anwesenheit und seine äußerst privaten Fragen zu ihrer Person und ihrer Vergangenheit, doch es gab etwas an ihm, was sie reizte und dazu brachte, irgendwie mehr von ihm wissen zu wollen, ohne es ausgesprochen zu haben. Und dann gab es da noch diese Zwergin: Odelia Treuwind. Beide Personen waren eigentlich ihre nächsten Bezugspersonen und dennoch stopfte Saelyn die Lücken ihrer Schutzmauer immer wieder zu, um die beiden "Fremden" nicht zu nahe zu lassen. Und immer wenn sie begannen, über die Magie zu sprechen, merkte Saelyn, dass beide keinerlei Ahnung davon hatten und stupides Unwissen preis gaben, was sie zu tiefst verärgerte. Sie fühlte sich einfach in ihrer Person als Quel'Dorei gekränkt. Also beschloss sie, beiden eine Lektion zu verpassen und wirkte zusammen mit einem Arkanisten einen Illusionszauber. Zeitgleich war es eine Lektion für die beiden und ebenso eine Lehrstunde für den Arkanisten. Damit hoffte sie, dass beide ein für alle Mal ihre Zunge hüteten, wenn sie von arkaner Magie sprachen. Sie fühlte sich dabei gut, aber dennoch wieder einen Schritt weiter entfernt von den Personen in ihrer Umgebung und ebenso den beiden Fremden. Skepsis Nach einem langen Tag im Sanktum und der Kontrolle des Magiespeichers von Quel'Thori, welcher von den Technomagieren und gemeinsam mit Gnomen und Hochelfen konstruiert wurde, erblickte sie ein neues Gesicht im Königreich. Eine Dame, die wohl zu viel Bier bei den Zwergen und Gnomen getrunken hat, so wie sie sich verhält; verrückt spiegelt nicht ansatzweise wieder, wie sich jene präsentierte. Jessabelle, so wie sie sich ihr nannte, war wohl eine verrückte Technomagierin, die anscheinend nach Quel'Thori kam um sich von der dortigen neuen Technik selbst ein Bild zu machen. Wohl machte es die Runden, dass hier Gnome am Werk waren. Und wie zu erwarten, fand sich auch Taradin Drankin am Ort ein; als ob er Saelyn verfolgen würde. Die beiden dürften dann "Zum Trinkenden Lich" gegangen sein, wo Saelyn sich nicht anschloss, da ihr das Niveau dort wohl zu niedrig ist, doch für die beiden wohl passend. Spät am Abend gab es noch eine Draufgabe: Ein Hochelf namens Parlene traf ebenso in der Stadt ein und wollte der Armee beitreten. Nach einen Gespräch stellte sich heraus, dass auch er wohl nicht ganz bei Sinnen war. Er sprach einerseits von einer langen Reise durch Azeroth, dann wiederum von seiner Heimat in Theramore, dann kam noch dazu, dass er, obwohl er nicht von hier war ihren Namen kannte und widersprüchlich dazu wollte er, als auswärtiger der Armee des Königreichs beitreten ohne zu mindest einen Tag im Königreich verweilt zu haben oder gar Bürger dessen zu sein. Wohl hatte auch er entweder zu viel Tavernen-Gebräu getrunken oder er war, wie die Dame am Tag, nicht zurechnungsfähig. Kurz fragte sich Saelyn, was diese Offenheit des Königreichs wohl gebracht hatte, da sie bis jetzt nur einerseits verrückte, und andererseits dumme Personen aus den neuen Verbündeten zu sehen bekam. Wohl kann sie sich nur auf den Kern ihres Volkes verlassen, welcher an ihrer Seite das Königreich neu aufgebaut hatte. Naja und dann war da noch Taradin Drankin, der im Vergleich zu den anderen "Patienten" wohl doch etwas mehr Intelligenz mit sich tragen dürfte, als zuvor erwartet; es fehlte wohl der Vergleich und ein Bild von den Bürgern der Allianz, was sie sich nun etwas zusammen bastelt. Vielleicht tat sie ihm anfänglich Unrecht oder war dieses negative Bild nur eine Art Schutzhaltung dem "anderen" Volk gegenüber? Die Zeit wird es zeigen, sofern die Zeit es zeigen will und kann. Mitgefühl Aber was die Zeit ihr nun zeigte, war wohl nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Die ganze Woche hatte sie ein komische Gefühl und etwas rumorte in ihr. Sie wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimme und sich etwas anbahne. Begonnen hatte dies mit der Offenbarung des Taradin und dessen "Beruf". Erst war sie höchst skeptisch und wollte ihn festnehmen, doch dann gab sie ihm die Chance sich zu erklären und es stellte sich heraus, dass er Böses um des guten Willen tue, um eben das Gute in den Menschen wieder zu stärken und deren Hoffnung zm Strahlen zu bringen. Aber nichts ist ein Zufall und gerade in diesen Tage offenbarte er ihr es. Es muss ein Omen sein, sodass es ihr keine Ruhe ließ und sie weiterforschen musste, was zu einer Vision führte. Sie sah, wie Taradin Drankin vor der Richterin Isabelle Pirallo in Sturmwind des Todes verurteilt wurde, da er Diebstahl und Hochverrat in besonderem Ausmaß verbrachte. Grund dafür war ein Leck in seiner Unterstützerkette, was ihm wohl das Genick brach. Ebenso hörte sie Glocken in einem äußerst traurigen Ton erklingen, welche Saelyn als die Glocken des Trauers deklarierte. Aus Besorgnis um den guten Willen und das ehrenhafte Verhalten, musst sie Taradin eine Illusion einpflanzen, die ihm jenes ebenso veranschaulichte. Was er nun damit tun würde, war ihm überlassen, doch ihr Gewissen war zufriedengestellt. Als ob dies nicht genug wäre, hatte sie am Folgeabend eine Vision, dass Seenhain brutal geschlachtet werde und Orcs und Gnolle das Dorf niederbrennen werden; zu ihrem Schreck sollte sich dies bewahrheiten. thumb|center|600px|Ihre Vision um Seenhain Späher berichteten am nächsten Morgen, dass Orcs sich vor der Brücke formierten und sich auf einen Angriff vorbereiteten; ebenso sollte dies Seenhain tun. Sie befahl, die Tore von Quel'Thori zu schließen und rief, zum Schutze des Volkes, den Ausnahmezustand aus, obwohl es ihr nicht leicht viel. Am selben Abend stellte sich heraus, dass ihre komplette Vision wahr werden würde, wenn sie nicht einschreiten würde. So beschloss sie, ohne die Königin um Erlaubnis zu bitten, auf eigene Hand, Reiter in das Tal zu schicken, um Verletzte und Flüchtlinge aus Seenhain zu retten. Sie selbst teleportierte sich, aus Mangel an Mitteln in das Schlachtfeld und sah, dass ihre Vision bis jetzt korrekt war und Seenhain vor dem Fall stand. Brennende Häuse, Gnolle im Dorf und Orcs, die die Menschen abschlachteten. Sie griff ein und webte ein Schutzfeld zwischen den Parteien und ermöglichte den Verwundeten Menschen eine Flucht mittels Portal nach Quel'Thori, wo man sie im Palast unterbrachte. thumb|center|600px|Saelyn schritt ein und konnte den Seenhainlern zur Flucht verhelfen Kurz darauf flüchtete auch sie in die Kathedrale, wo sie ein Treffen mit Ael'thruil Sonnenglanz, Meister aus dem Orden der Phönixschwinge veranlasst hatte um ihm davon zu erzählen, doch durch ihren Eingriff verlief das Treffen anders als erwartet. Sie brach beinahe zusammen und musste sich stützen; sie gab zu viel Mana auf einmal aus, was für eine Magierin ihrer Liga äußerst gefährlich ist. Der Paladin heilte sie etwas und sie erzähle von den Geschehnissen und beorderte, die Verwundeten in der Kathedrale weiter zu versorgen. Wo sie dann aber hinverschwand, weiß niemand. Musste sie verarztet werden? Erlitt sie einen Manabrand? Bekam sie Felmagie von den Hexenmeistern ab? Wurde sie aufgrund ihrer äußerst riskanten Tat weggesperrt und bestraft? Musste sie das Land verlassen? Warf man ihr diese Tat vor? Wo war Großmagistrix Frostschimmer hin verschwunden? Vertrauen Und ihr Plan ging auf, aber ob er wirklich so aufging, wie sie es sich erhoffte war unsicher. Sie zweifelte nun an einem einzigen Satz. Ein Satz war es, der ihre Standfestigkeit so sehr erschüttern konnte und alle ihre Fakten und Beweise, die sie sich sorgfältig zurecht gelegt hatte, zu Staub verpufften. Aber wie es dazu kam ist eher das interessante an diesem Teil der Geschichte. Alles begann nun mit ihrem anscheinenden Verschwinden. Doch was sie eigentlich tat, war wohl das genau Gegenteil, denn sie war stets dort, wo sie sich immer aufhielt - im Büro des Großmagisters. Aber dies war alles Teil ihres Plans; ein Plan, um zu testen ob sie jenen Personen, die sie zu ihrem engen Vertrautenkreis zählen konnte, wirklich vertauen konnte - Meister Ael'thruil Sonnenglanz, Taradin Drankin und der Waldläufergeneral Evrec Falkenschritt. Alle drei waren Teil ihres innigsten Kreises an Personen und allen dreien hatte sie schon Dinge ermöglicht, die wohl etwas unwahrscheinlicher gewesen wären, würde sie nicht Saelyn Frostschimmer sein. Begonnen hatte sie diesen perfekten Plan, indem sie sich die Positionen der privaten Räumlichkeiten einprägte und dort immer wieder vorbeikam, um jene zu festigen, natürlich vor dem Start ihres Plans. Dann schläferte sie die 3 mittels einer Verzauberung ein und brachte jene in die Kammer des Großmagisters. Alle 3 in andere Räumlichkeiten und allen 3en pflanzte sie einen Illusionstraum ein, der beinahe perfekt war. Taradin und Ael'thruil durchlebten den selbigen Traum, zwar zeitversetzt aber ident. Sie sahen, wie Saelyn angeschuldigt wurde, dem Hexenmeister der Orcs und den Defias Unterstützung angeboten zu haben, indem sie einen der ihrigen Unterschlupf in Quel'Thori verschaffte. Saelyn wurde dabei von den Wachen brutal zu Boden gekettet, getreten und blutig geschlagen. Taradin floh, wie ein kleines Kind und Ael'thruil beugte sich ohne weiteres dem Gesetz. Beide hatten, ihrer Meinung nach, versagt. Als sie die beiden nun aufweckte und die Lage erklärte war sie erzürnt und enttäuscht zugleich und schickte die beiden davon; sie wollte sie nicht mehr unter ihren Augen haben. Doch ein Satz von Ael'thruil begann ein langsames Zerbröckeln ihrer Fakten und Ansammlungen von Beweisen: "Ich hoffe, dass ihr UNSERE Illusion durchschaut." Jener Satz brachte ihr ganzes Konzept zum immer steteren Bröckeln der Fassage. Doch nichtsdestotrotz, musste sie sich nun dem Waldläufergeneral widmen. Evrec war der einzige der Vertrauten, der für Saelyn töten würde. Dieser Umstand gab ihr Hoffnung und dennoch wiederum das Gefühl von Skepsis durch die Aussage von Ael'thruil. Obwohl sie zu tiefst überzeugt war, dass sie Evrec vertrauen konnte, tat sie es nicht und alles nur, wegen eines einzigen Satzes. So simpel und doch mit solch tiefer Bedeutung. ---- "Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, beginnt der Kampf ums Überleben, welche die Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass sehr dünn werden lässt, denn alles Gute in dieser Welt ist verdammt, zu enden. Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, wird unendlich dahin siechen. Wir kämpfen gegen uns selbst, obwohl wir unsere Seele bereits schon lange verloren haben. Kämpfe, die bis weit nach das Ende der Zeit reichen, in einer Welt, die nicht mehr kontrollierbar ist. Zerstört, ermordet und verloren; man kann uns nicht retten, ist das, was sie letztendlich realisieren werden." ---- thumb|center|400px Mut Am nächsten Tag war Konzentration gefragt. Großmagistrix Frostschimmer musste mit einigen Arkanisten und dem Waldläufergeneral Evrec Falkenritt, dem Hauptmann der Armee von Quel'Thori Isnel Weltenzauber und weiteren Soldaten der Armee die Gnolle in der Schlucht nördlich vom Canyon zurückdrängen und in deren Schlucht lebendig begraben. In letzter Sekunde gelang es der Einheit und die Gefahr aus dem Norden schien nun endgültig ein Ende zu haben. Das nächste Ziel sei wohl Die Rückeroberung Seenhains als neues Gebiet der Hochelfen; der Blick auf jenes aus dem Norden vermochte es, Saelyn zum Erschaudern zu bringen. thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px|Ruinen von Seenhain nach der Zurückeroberung des Canyons im Norden Dunkelheit Der Nebel der Nacht breitet sich abermals über die neue Heimat aus, die Tagesarbeit war getan, die Pflicht erfüllt und der Alltag kehrte wieder ein. All' die Arbeit vermochte es, dass Saelyn einfach vergessen konnte. Vergessen, was damals in jener einen Nacht alles passierte. Sie machte sich fertig für die Nacht und kroch geschlaucht in ihr Bett, wo sie wohl gleich, bevor sie aber nochmals aus dem Fenster blickte und bemerkte, dass der Mond bereits weit nach Mitternacht sei, einschlafen konnte. Aber genau das war es, was ihr Sorgen bereitet; Sie wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Es wurde ihr zur Last. Eine Qual. Ein sich immer wiederholender Albtraum. Nacht für Nacht. Als Saelyn nun mit ihrem letzten Haar und der letzten Spitze der Finger tief in den Schlaf geschaukelt wurde kullerte eine Träne über die Augen der ruhenden Hochelfe. Wohl wusste sie bereits im Schlaf, welch Traum nun folgen solle und genau jener begleitete sie auch diese Nacht, wie in all den anderen Nächten seit jener einen Nacht: Der Traum galt wie eine perfekte Illusion, die sie sich selbst geschaffen hatte, um das Schöne der Vergangenheit im Kopfe zu behalten. Nahezu perfekt und ein Ebenbild der Zeit von Früher. Jedes kleinste Detail. Und genau das war es, was den Traum so intensiv machte. Genau konnte sie sich erinnern, wie sie mit ihrer Schwester immer davonhuschte, um sich den mühsamen Schulungen der Magister zu entziehen. Sie wollten es nicht, keine der beiden wollte den Weg beschreiten, doch der Stolz und der Wille der Familie war es, der sie dazu drängte. Viel lieber spielten sie in der Stadt Verstecken oder Fangen, ärgerten die Arkanwächter der Stadt und schnupperten an den Düften des Bazars. Alles war interessanter doch nur nicht die Lehren der Magie. Jeden einzelnen Duft und jedes Geräusch der Stadt von Damals konnte Saelyn in ihrem Traum wieder erleben, bis sich, wie jede Nacht, der Traum ergraut. Die wohlriechenden Düfte wurden zu fauligem Gestank und die Geräusche der Stadt wurden zu Klingen, die aufeinander trafen und Schreie aus weiter Ferne. Dunkelheit kehrte ein und als jene verflog, erblickte sich Saelyn vor den beiden toten Körpern ihrer Eltern, die sie, um einen Schlag von den Fängen der Geißel retten konnte, da sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Ein Fehler, der beinahe ihr, und letztendlich ihren beiden Eltern, das Leben kostete. Sie fühlte sich nun auf einmal wieder genau so leer, wie damals in jener Nacht. Leere und Dunkelheit durchzogen ihren Körper, ihre Gedanken und ihren Geist. Alles war auf einmal so weit weg und unantastbar - zu weit weg. Doch sie hatte nicht lange Zeit, die Angreifer standen hinter ihr und preschten auf Saelyn zu. Mit Tränen in den Augen, wacklig auf den Beinen und einer eisigen Kälte in ihrem Herzen, welche diese Leere nun auffüllte, webte sie einen Zauber, der selbst für sie wohl zuviel war. Zwar erledigte sie damit die Geißel doch ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und sie wachte in einem Lazarett in Silbermond auf, kurz bevor man sie und andere Verletzte nach Dalaran brachte, da die Stadt dem Untergang geweiht war. Ihre Schwester war im Kreis der Flüchtlinge nicht dabei. Dunkelheit und eisige Kälte nahmen ihr Herz ein und sie wusste, dass sie in der Zukunft eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen habe: Sie musste ihre Familie stolz machen. Und jedesmal an genau jener Stelle konnte sich Saelyn, tränenüberströmt, in ihrem Bett im Königreich Quel'Thori wiederfinden und das Morgenlicht über den Gipfeln des Rotkammgebirges erweckte sie aus dieser Endlosschleife an Gedanken und Träumen. Es war wieder Zeit, sich der Arbeit zu widmen und alles zu vergessen, was wieder passierte. Vergessen oder Verdrängen? Definitiv Dunkelheit und eisige Kälte. thumb|center|700px Dämonische Kraft Es war wichtig, sich nun wieder zu sammeln, dem Bösen entgegen zu treten. Stärke zu zeigen und den Zorn in Hoffnung zu verwandeln. Das tat sie auch. Mit einer Elitetruppe aus der Armee, den Magistern und dem Orden der Phönixschwinge eroberte sie den Osten des Rotkammtales, währen die restlichen Truppen, die Orcs in die Festung Steinwacht zurückdrängten. In einer Höhle waren sie im Unternehmen giftige Sporen von Pilzen ausgesetzt, die niemand zuvor gesehen hatte. Dies sollte den ein oder anderen enorm schwächen, doch durch die Heilung von Ael'thruil konnte die schreckliche Wirkung hinausgezogen werden, doch Isnel - Hauptmann der Armee - hatte es übel erwischt. Ebenso die Begleitsoldaten der Truppe. Es stellte sich heraus, dass im Turm dunkle Magie hauste und dämonische Präsenz die Ursache war. Oben angekommen entledigte sich der dunkle Hexenmeister seines Körpers und ein riesiger Dämon stieg hervor, der sich wohl aus gefallenen Seelen ernährte und Kraft zog. Mit letzter Kraft konnte der Gelehrte Linus Herbstblatt, Ael'thruil Sonnenglanz - Meister der Phönixschwinge und Saelyn den Dämon bezwingen, nachdem jener ihnen grausame Visionen vom Untergang von Azeroth sowie den gequälten Seelen derer Vorfahren zeigte. Saelyn war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch, doch das Licht von Sonnenglanz gab ihr Hoffnung zurück und sie erlegten den Dämon, dessen Energiequellen und seinen Zugang nach Azeroth. Danach brachen sie alle, aufgrund der ominösen Vergiftung, zusammen und mussten Bettruhe im Lazarett walten lassen, um zu kräften zu kommen. Indes wurden die Orcs in der Festung im Tal belagert von Soldaten der Hochelfen aus der Armee von Quel'Thori. thumb|center|600px Kontrolle thumb|leftNach den Ereignissen in der Heimat hatte Saelyn nun zwei Ziele. Ersteres war die weitere Erforschung der alten Schrifttafel im Königreich Vyndborg, um ein magisches Geheimnis ihres Volkes zu lüften und zweitens die Kontrolle der Ausweitung der Magie. Dazu kontaktierte sie, nach Absprache mit Königin Lyara Frostschwinge und forderte ein Gespräch mit der Beraterin von König Varian Wrynn in Sturmwind, um der Thematik gemeinsam ein Ziel zu setzen. Sie traf diesbezüglich in der Burg von Sturmwind ein und hatte ein Gespräch mit Lady Katrana Prestor. Während das Arrangement der beiden ins Rollen geriet, widmete sich Saelyn wieder der alten Schrifttafel, welche sie in Vyndborgentdeckt hatte. Das Übersetzen war alles andere als einfach, doch die Schule der Weissagung war ihr äußerst hilfreich, was dazu führte, dass sie die antike Abwandlung der thalassischen Schreibweise entziffern und letztendlich lesen konnte. Was sie dort aber fand, war ihr alles andere als geheuer und könnte sich, sofern sich diese Mythe bewahrheitet eine Gefahr werden. Sofort wandte sie sich an den hohen Magier von Vyndborg, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, denn jenes Relikt müsse gefunden und von einer größeren Macht kontrolliert werden, damit kein Schaden daraus folgen könne. thumb|center|700px|Übersetzung der Steintafel (aktuell nur in Besitz von Saelyn und einer Kopie von Hrafn): "Vier Drachen, einst vereint zu einem Edelstein, waren die Hüter des Nordens, des Südens, der Ostens und des Westens. Sie hatten die Aufgabe, alles Leben auf unserem Planeten zu beschützen und zu kontrollieren. Ihre Macht war grenzenlos. Sie war so groß, dass sie ein ganzes Königreich, mit vereinten Kräften, mit einem Schlag ausrotten konnten. Salion der Hüter des Nordens, Makroy der Hüter des Südens, Lynak die Hüterin des westens und Kyroa die Hüterin des Ostens. Sie waren gefürchtet und zugleich als elfische Machtgötter gehuldigt. Ihre Kraft hatte aber auch Schwachstellen. Dunkle Zauberer der Elfen fanden heraus, dass jene nur als Einheit arbeiten konnten und ihre Macht aus dem Edelstein zogen, der sie an sich gebunden hatte. Jene Zauberer fanden das alte Relikt und wollten es an sich nehmen, doch der Edelstein zersplitterte in 4 Teile und sie schoßen in alle 4 Himmelsrichtungen davon. Jahrtausende vergingen und die Macht der vier Drachen war verschwunden. Sie gerieten in Vergessenheit und so auch deren Legende. Die 4 roten Splitter des Edelsteins hatte man nie gefunden, obwohl unzählige Forscher und Abenteuer den Planeten durchforsteten. Ihre Kräfte waren zu schwach, um jene zu finden. Nur als Einheit waren die Drachen stark. Allein hatten sie keinen Raum für Möglichkeiten der Formung." Eines ihrer Ziele war einige Tage später erreicht. Sie hatte es geschafft, die Magie zu einem kontrollierten Gegenstand innerhalb der Allianz zu machen. Das Gesetz zur Magiekontrolle war durchaus auf der ihrigen Meinung zur Kontrolle der Allianz gewachsen und sie konnte die Königin mit Argumenten zur Sicherheit des Königreichs und betreffend der Hochelfen als aufstrebende Weltmacht innerhalb der Magie überzeugen. Die Botschaft verkündete sich rasch und es kam also, was schon immer Hintergrund der Debatte war. Zwist und Zwiespalt zu ihrer eigenen Nutzen und Aufstreben. Doch eines war ihr klar: Macht ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Die Schattenseite kommt in der ungünstigsten Minute und kann alles auf einen Hieb zerstören. Es war ihr aber klar, auf welchem zerbrechlichen Eis sie nun wandern würde. Doch vorerst war das Streben und die Gier nach noch mehr Kräften an vorderster Front. Für sie gab es nur den einen Weg und jener war Ausweitung der arkanen Magie durch ihre Hände. So öffnete sie die Pforten der Magister für das eigene Volk und lockerte die Aufnahmeregelungen jener mit dem Ziel ihr Volk zu wahrlich mächtige Arkanisten zu entwickeln und eines Tages ihren Verlust rächen zu können. Doch all ihr tun sollte vergebens gewesen sein, als die Königin der Hochelfen mit der Meldung kam, dass das Gesetz und die Allianz einer Umstrukturierung unterzogen wurde. Sturmwind konnte nun nicht mehr vertraut werden, da Lady Prestor nun wohl einen Pakt gegen die Allianz und für die Verlassenen führen wolle. Zugleich bekam sie zu hören, dass Taradin und seine Bruderschaft wohl von den Defias entdeckt oder von internen Reihen verraten wurden. Es sollte sie wenig betreffen doch der Gedanke, dass die Defias womöglich Mittelmänner in Quel'Thori hatten brachten Besorgnis in ihr hoch und zugleich ein Gefühl von Zorn über die Mittellosigkeit zur aktuellen Lage. Weniger kümmerte sie nun der Umsturz des Gesetzes der Magiekontrolle, sondern die neuen Probleme und just im gleichen Moment hielt Taradin ihren Kopf fest, als sie ihn verneinend schütteln wollte, wobei in ihr wieder der Gedanke hochkam, dass sie sich selbst schwor, dass ihr niemand mehr nur ansatzweise den Mund oder den Willen verbieten würde. So folgte sie ihm ins Gasthaus, befohl allen den Raum zu verlassen und stellte ihn zur Rede, indem sie ihn mittels Magie packte, in die Luft hob und dann wieder fallen gelassen hatte, bevor sie mit einer magischen Hand seinen Hals zudrückte und ihm womöglich kurzzeitig die Luft nahm. Niemand solle mit ihr jemals so umgehen wie einst... niemand... Doch einige Zeit später bekam sie ein schlechtes Gewissen zu ihrer Tat mit Drankin und so machte sie sich auf den Weg zu dessen Anwesen. Unter einem Vorwand kam sie ins Gespräch und fand heraus, dass er wohl die Möglichkeit bekam Lady Prestor zu sehen. Dies nutzte sie, um ihn einigermaßen in die aktuelle politische Lage der Nation und der Allianz einzuweisen, um möglicherweise herauszufinden, was Prestor vorhabe. Zugleich befürchtete sie die Gefahr, dass Taradin wohl vor seiner letzten Stunde stehen könnte. Aufgrunddessen gab Saelyn ihm einen Kristall, dessen zweite Hälfte sie in ihrem Besitz sah. Sollte Drankin in Gefahr sein, möge er den Kristall zerstören sodas sie informiert werde und agieren könne. Im Laufe des Gesprächs kam auch noch eine Entschuldigung ihrerseits, nach einer Initiative zur damaligen Situation von Drankin, doch als er weiter nach Saelyns Vergangenheit nachstichelte und Dinge wissen wollte, lehnte sie dies ab und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in ihr Heim. Die Ungewissheit und die Möglichkeit, dass die Kristallverbingung jederzeit ein Ende haben könnte, bereitet ihr dennoch Sorgen und sie hofft wohl, dass Drankin gesund zurückkehren möge. Chaos Die Lage scheint sich drastisch zu verändern und nicht im positiven Sinne. Die Defias sorgen weiterhin für Chaos und niemand tut etwas dagegen, sogar die Armee von Sturmwind sieht einfach nur zu. Und je mehr Informationen Saelyn darüber bekommt, desto mehr zweifelt sie an ihren vergangen Entscheidungen mit Lady Prestor aus der Burg in Sturmwind und überdenkt all' ihr Tun. Oft wirkt es so, als drehe sie sich in einem Hamsterrad und käme trotz Effort nicht voran. Und dann kommt noch dazu, dass Anduin nun zum König gekrönt wurde, da Varian verschwunden ist und der junge König alleine unter den Fittichen der Prestor sei. Abseits davon stehen noch ein paar Schwarzfelsorcs vor den Toren im Norden. Zwar kann man sie im Griff halten, doch dürften jene an Aggressivität gewinnen. Das Fass zum überlaufen brachte aber der Umstand, dass Lord Firanis Flammenmond und einige andere aus den Reihen der Magister plötzlich verschwunden waren. Es kamen nur zwei Optionen als Möglichkeiten in Frage: Entweder wurden sie von den Defias überfallen worden, oder sie begangen Hochverrat. Aber wohin? Wohin sollten sie gehen, denn Silbermond war doch eine Ruine? Wutentbrannt begab Saelyn sich also nach Goldhain, um von ihrem engen Vertrauten Informationen zu beschaffen und kurz stand sie vor dem Entschluss, dass die Magister in den Krieg gen Elwynn ziehen würden, um eine Säuberung der Defias vom Osten ausgehend zu leiten. Sie verspürte solch Zorn und Hass in sich, dass sie sich fühlte, wie wohl Sylvanas sich gefühlt hatte, als sie zur Banshee geworden war. Das Gefühl von endlosem Hass und tiefschwarzer Leere machten sich in ihr breit. Am liebsten hätte sie ganz Elwynn angezündet, doch Taradin konnte sie wieder beruhigen und nach Monaten an Schutzmauern und Abwehrmechanismen öffnete sie sich ihm und eine Last fiel von ihr. Er zeigte ihr genau das, was sie nie sein wollte, aber mittlerweile ist: Eine aufziehbare Uhr, die nur um des Funktionswillen läuft und das System am Laufen hält. Saelyn sah, dass sie am besten Weg sei, um dieses phlichtgesteuerte Uhrwerk zu werden, doch genau das war es, was sie eigentlich nie wollte. Sie wollte ihren Weg gehen, doch sie kann es nicht. Der Stolz und das Ansehen ist ihr dennoch zu wichtig. Sie ist jene, die das System der Quel'Dorei am Laufen halten solle und gerettet hatte. Sie ist es, ohne jene ihr Volk wohl nicht dort sei, wo es jetzt ist. Sie hat es gerettet und mit dem Scham, diese Verantwortung aufzugeben, um ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen, könnte sie nicht leben. Wohl sitze sie in einer endlosen Negativspirale, die wohl eines Tages in tausende Splitter zerschellen würde und genau das will sich nichteinmal Saelyn vorstellen, was dann passieren würde. Ihre Macht und ihre Stärke kombiniert mit ihrem aufbrausendem Charakter am Rande der Eskalation und der Explosion. Schreckliche Bilder schwirren ihr bei jenen Gedanken durch den Kopf. Es gilt also, dies zu umgehen und genau jenes Endszenario zu eliminieren, doch wie die Stränge der Zeit es so schön sagen: "Man kann ein Ende wohl umgehen oder hinauszögern, dennoch wird es eines Tages, ob kurz oder lang, eintreffen, denn die Geschichte kann, soll, und darf nicht manipuliert werden." Nichtsdestotrotz war es ihr Leben und nur sie hatte es in der Hand, ihren Weg zu beschreiben und das Buch Frostschimmer für sich zu schreiben. Auf der Terasse der Magister retourniert, bekam sie sofort Kunde von den Ergebnissen der Untersuchungen der Vermissten. Es stellte sich heraus, dass jene ihre Gemächer ordentlich verlassen hatten, wohl einige Dinge mit sich nahmen und von den Wachen am Westtor gesehen wurden, wie sie angeblich auf eine Reise zu einer Familienfeier der Flammenmonds nach Sturmwind aufbrachen. Dazu kam noch, dass man jene Vermissten akribisch in den Bibliotheken sah, wie sie Notizen und Abschriften von Büchern machten und sich negativ gegenüber der aktuellen Entwicklung der Magie äußerten. Letztendlich erforschte man nun auch Spuren nach Überfällen und Resten, doch nichts. Ebenso nichts kam aus dem Haus der Flammenmonds in Sturmwind. Keinerlei Anzeichen der Vermissten und so war für Saelyn klar, dass sie wohl die Kräfte des Dimensionsmagisters, welcher ebenso Teil der Bande war, nutzten, um zu verschwinden. Hochverrat. Eindeutig. Ihr Entschluss stand fest und jene Quel'Dorei galten just ab jenem Zeitpunkt als Vogelfreie und Deserteuere des Königreichs. Dies sollte aber noch nicht genug sein, denn zur späten Stunde erreichte sie auch eine Fallakte von einem ihrer Angestellten, welche kritische Aufzeichnungen zu einemthumb|160px Arkanisten inne hatten. Es reichte ihr. Sie musste sich ändern. Sich und das Leben in Quel'Thori und so beschloss sie, ein anderes Regime einzuführen. Ihre Gutmütigkeit hatte ab sofort ein Ende, denn man müsse es sich nun hart verdienen. Ihr Herz verkaltete nun noch mehr und mit dem nächsten Morgengrauen, war sie wohl eine andere Person. Die Magister spürten, dass etwas anders war und fühlten auch ihre Abwesenheit sowie ihren Zorn gegenüber jenen, die Fehler machten. Sie hatte keinerlei Toleranz mehr für Fehler und forderte absolute Perfektion aus den ihrigen Reihen. Auch nutzte sie nun ihr volles Potential als Königssprecherin und niemand hatte ihr noch etwas zu sagen, niemand. Einzig allein jene, die ihr Vertrauen hart erarbeitet haben, dürfte sie noch ansatzweise normal und alltäglich entgegen treten. Doch alles zu welchem Preis? Keimt in ihr etwas auf, was nie aufkeimen hätte sollen? Was geschieht mit ihr? Tagelang zog sie sich zurück und grübelte in der Kammer der Großmagistrix, studierte, war in Gedanken und versuchte zu analysieren, was wohl gerade passierte. Und sämtliche Wege der Reflexion brachten sie zum Standpunkt, dass es etwas größeres sei, als nur das eigene Verhalten und ihr persönlicher Weg. Etwas machtvolleres steckte dahinter. Etwas, was sie wohl um den Verstand bringen wollte. Noch nicht genug der Gedanken, bekam sie immer wieder Träume. thumb|left|157 pxTräume, mit selbigen Ablauf: Saelyn, Königin Frostschwinge, Quel'Thori, und alle Quel'Dorei kamen darin vor. Es war dunkler als die Nacht schwarz ist und düsterer als jeder Friedhof, den sie je besucht hatte. Sie wurden umstellt, in die Enge getrieben und nacheinander abgeschlachtet und es fühlte sich so real an. Alles so real, wie damals in Quel'Thalas, als Arthas mit den Geißel eingefallen ist und sämtliche Liebe und Hoffnung ausmärzte. Doch diesmal keine Geißel, kein Arthas, sondern dunkle maskierte Gestalten der Nacht. Waren es nur Träume? Musste sie etwas aufarbeiten? War noch etwas ungeklärt? All das galt es herauszufinden und so tat sie es auch. Sie schrieb die Träume immer wieder nieder. Jedes Detail wurde notiert und so wurden jene immer detaillierter, was die Analyse noch effizienter machte. Doch sie wurde nicht ganz schlau daraus und dennoch kamen die Albträume immer wieder. Sogar tagsüber hatte sie jene und sie realisierte, dass dies keine Träume sein konnten, sondern Visionen. Visionen aus der Zukunft? Sollte dies wahrlich eine mögliche Zukunft sein, wäre jene wohl zu tiefst betrüblich und wohl die dunkelste Stunde seit Anbeginn der Quel'Dorei. thumb|500px|center|Gestalten aus Saelyns Visionen Als Saelyn Taradin von ihren Visionen erzählen wollte, wurde sie abermals an die Hochverräter erinnert und konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut. Sie beschloss auf kurz oder lang sich selbst ein Bild von ihren Theorien zu machen und öffnete ein Portal zu einem ihr bekannten Versteck aus ihrer Kindheit. Sie wollte allein dorthin, denn jeder Fehlschritt konnte das Todesurteil bedeuteten doch Taradin folgte ihr und beide standen nun mitten im Immersangwald, wo sie kurz darauf von elfischen Patrouillen entdeckt wurden. Etwas war komisch. Es waren Elfen wie Saelyn es war. Die Statur, das Gesicht, die Kleidung. Eben alles so, wie es damals war, bevor Arthas ihre Heimat überfallen hatte. Doch eines war anderes: die Augen. Felgrün verseuchte Augen ersetzten die arkanblauen der Quel'Dorei. Die Brüder und Schwester waren nicht mehr die gleichen. Sie hatten sich dem dämonischen Fel ausgesetzt, um wohl dem Entzug des Sonnenbrunnens zu entgehen. Doch es war sichtlich der falsche Weg. Sie konnte ihnen nicht trauen und so gelang es ihr, noch um haaresbreite von dort mit Taradin zu verschwinden, bevor der Verräter, Lord Firanis Flammenmond, die magischen Handschellen einsetzen konnte. Zurück am Ausgangsort waren beide wohl erleichtert. Doch die Entdeckung war mehr Fragen auf, als sie letztendlich lösen konnten. Warum wollte man Saelyn gefangen nehmen? Warum das Fel? Warum sprachen sie davon, dass man sie vergessen hatte, wenn man nicht wusste, dass es Überlebende gab? Fragen über Fragen und doch die Gefahr, dass die Visionen des Untergangs wahr werden würden. Man musste Schutzmaßnahmen treffen. Wohl standen ihr lange Nächte bevor. Immer wieder kam diese Unsicherheit zurück. Nun, da Saelyn wusste, dass einige ihres Volkes überlebt hatten, kamen alte Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Erinnerungen, die sie Tag für Tag in den Gedanken nach Silbermond zogen. Doch konnte sie nicht. Es war zu gefährlich. Man würde sie wohl einsperren, wegsperren und auf Ewigkeiten verroten lassen oder gar gleich töten. "Doch was wenn doch? Was, wenn sie noch am Leben ist? Was, wenn meine Kleine es geschafft hat?" Sie musste es einfach tun. So beschloss sie, nach Quel'Thalas einzudringen und nach der Kleinen zu suchen und als sie noch am überlegen war, stand Taradin vor ihr. left|thumb|130pxEs war, als ob es das Schicksal es so wollte, dass Saelyn nicht nach Quel'Thalas ginge. Doch der Moment war gekommen, wo sie Taradin das Medaillon von ihrer Tochter, die sie im Dritten Krieg in Quel'Thalas zurücklassen musste, zeigen wollte. Es zerbrach ihr abermals das Herz. Doch eines Tages soll es genug sein. Sie verwandelte sich immer mehr und mehr zu jener Elfe, die sie einst war. Sie verschloss ihr Herz Schritt für Schritt und distanzierte sich von denen, die sie vertraute, weil sie für sich immer mehr erkannte, dass jene schwach waren und sie es satt hatte, immer nur zu geben und Respekt zeigen zu müssen. So beschloss sie, dass sie nun das tun sollte, was ihr Herz ihr sagt und dazu gab es nur eine Option, die richtig für sie war. Es galt also Vorbereitungen für diesen Weg zu treffen. Kategorie:Hochelfen